


Tell me no lies

by PlXIEXIAO



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: And a little spicy scene, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, and smoking, mentions of weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlXIEXIAO/pseuds/PlXIEXIAO
Summary: Things remain constant and Xuxi finds comfort in that fact and that the snow globe was still there in Kunhang's room, on the topmost shelf, always wiped clean and never forgotten.
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Tell me no lies

Xuxi and Kunhang were a little high from the weed Xuxi had gotten for them from somewhere. Xuxi was hot and sticky and incredibly horny and it was embarrassing. 

Kunhang had gotten rid of his shirt earlier, Xuxi vaguely remembers him saying something about how hot it is in their dorm and Xuxi didn’t think much about it, tries not to. 

Because months earlier Kunhang had gotten a tattoo on his left chest, a globe with an eye in the middle, and the whole thing was held by two hands, something drawn for him by Ten. It was inked in red and black and Xuxi had to stop his mind from wandering into the dangerous territory of thinking how Kunhang’s pale skin would look like covered in pink and purple bruises, marked on him by Xuxi. 

“You look pretty”. Xuxi curses the weed in his system which jammed his rational thinking brain.

“You mean that?” Kunhang had asked, his black hair too long, almost covering eyes, cheeks dusted a pretty pink. 

Xuxi didn’t get to answer that. Kunhang leaned forward, balancing himself on the tips of his fingers, and kissed Xuxi’s mouth. Xuxi was aware of his heartbeat and felt breathless, like all the air had been knocked off his lungs. 

He knew he whimpered pathetically when Kunhang ran a hand through his hair, tugging slightly just like the way he knew Xuxi liked. 

Breaking apart, Xuxi turned to face Kunhang. He dragged him onto his lap, Kunhang seated on him with his knees apart comfortably but now Xuxi was painfully aware of how hard he was because his dick was straining against his jeans. 

Kunhang laughed softly against his lips only to mewl when Xuxi ran his palms, too big and fingers too cold, over Kunhang's chest, tugging at his nipples slightly.

Their hips had moved in languid, fluid motions, the fabrics of their jeans straining hard and Xuxi came with a shout, his nails dug hard into Kunhang's hips. Kunhang had shamelessly sucked on Xuxi's finger and had guided them to Kunhang's leaking cock, the latter dragging out each motion deliberately until Kunhang keened and tugged hard at the back of Xuxi's hair. Kunhang came while whispering Xuxi's name like a mantra, like his life depended on it, and Xuxi thought it had been hotter than any porn he had watched. 

It was unusually cold that October and it was made worse because Ten insisted on keeping the windows open, something about air circulation and how it is good for the body and mind. 

On nights like these, Kunhang finds himself on Xuxi’s bed. Xuxi is warm, like a furnace, and Kunhang liked it when Xuxi wraps an arm around Kunhang's waist to pull him impossibly closer while whispering some corny jokes in his ear. Kunhang likes it this way, when it's just Xuxi and him in the darkness of the night, talking about all things in hushed whispers and knowing smiles. 

They go out one night when Xuxi discovers Bella's food is running low. It's still October and it's still too cold. The wind is brisk against Kunhang's bare arms and he regrets wearing only a thin t-shirt. 

He has seen countless cliche romantic movies where it's cold outside and the male lead gives his jacket to the female lead and they kiss and all is happy again. This time around it is kind of something like that too except for the kiss part because they are in public and god forbid some rabid fan take pictures of that. This time Xuxi gives him his jacket, wraps it around Kunhang. It's too big for him but it's warm and smells of Xuxi and Kunhang loves it. 

Contrary to what fans popularly believe, Xuxi is a romantic, kind of like a child in a candy store at heart. He smiles big when their pets do something cute, his eyes glimmer with unshed tears during their movie nights when they watch a particularly sad film, and Kunhang thinks Xuxi is much more than just a pretty face and a buff body. 

"Can't we go out?" Kunhang whined. "Just for a little bit, please?" 

It was a cold December evening and it had been raining all day. The rain had plastered wet and soggy leaves all across the sidewalk. 

"It's raining", Xuxi tried to reason though he knew it's useless because once Kunhang wants something, he'll get it. 

"So?" 

"We don't have an umbrella". Xuxi distinctly remembers the night when their only functioning umbrella got destroyed courtesy of Yangyang. 

Kunhang scrunched his nose as he nuzzled at the side of Xuxi's face. His breath tickled and his nose was cold, but Xuxi was smiling.

And that is how they ended up at the convenience store a block away with rain-soaked socks and soggy hair. They decided to have ramen, seated at the tables in one corner of the store, away from prying eyes, they ate in silence. 

They walked around some more, stopping by the manga sections and taking peeks at the newest editions of some manga Kunhang had talked about animatedly. 

"Xuxi", Kunhang called his attention to a snow globe. It's small, almost the size of a golf ball. It had swirls of glitter and color and Kunhang looked at it like it was the most fascinating thing ever. And Xuxi noticed that, so when he had put the snow globe down and moved to some aisle, Xuxi took it to the register and had it out in a cheap blue box.

"What's that?" Kunhang asked quite suddenly as he tried peering into the plastic bag. 

"Just wait."

On their way back to the dorm they splashed on the puddles, arm in arm, like they were seventeen-year-old trainees again. The wind was cold and Kunhang nuzzled into Xuxi's side, using him as a human shield, and Xuxi felt warm all over. 

"Xuxi seriously?" Kunhang said when he had unwrapped his gift. "You got me the snow globe?". Kunhang's eyes glimmered with unshed tears and for a second Xuxi felt like it had been a bad idea, till Kunhang broke out in a wide smile. 

"You like it, right?" Xuxi asked.

"I love it" Kunhang breathed. He shook the globe and squinted at the glitters which whirled inside. He walked up to Xuxi and hugged him, thin arms around Xuxi's neck, and even though Xuxi was much taller than him, he felt safe. 

It's nearing the end of January and earlier that month they had made promises to themselves and each other. It was a time for new starts and new beginnings and Kunhang had made Xuxi promise to give up smoking. 

"I can taste the poison on your mouth", Kunhang whispered against Xuxi's lips. They were on the couch in the dorm's living room, watching some movie which by now Xuxi had lost track of because Kunhang looked absolutely beautiful Xuxi's sweater. 

"I don't do it much anymore". Xuxi answered honestly. He had seen Kunhang breakdown when he had discovered Xuxi's lighter and a pack of cigarettes, he had told him how he had lost his favorite uncle due to some complications from smoking and had whispered "I don't want to lose you" that night while holding Xuxi close to him. 

Things come and go, changing like the clouds lazily moving through the atmosphere, and Xuxi takes it all as it hits him, raw and whole, simply because he is young and he can, and wants to live his life to the fullest. The only thing that doesn't change is Kunhang. He had stuck by his side since they were trainees, since when Xuxi debuted earlier under the stage name Lucas, since they debuted together with WayV. Things had been the same for them like back when they were only trainees, crashing in summers from too much sugar in their iced teas or playing a new video game with Yangyang even though they had a schedule the next day. 

Things remain constant and Xuxi finds comfort in that fact and that the snow globe was still there in Kunhang's room, on the topmost shelf, always wiped clean and never forgotten.


End file.
